Daily Life with Dangerous Monster Girls
by Dragon Bone Z
Summary: Godai Takeru is just your very average,down-to-earth guy.Who also happens to hist monsters that can kill him with a flick of a finger.But at least they are monster girls. So, maybe it won't be that bad.


Daily Life with Dangerous Monster Girls

 **Chapter 0:I'm so not getting into this Biz**

Hi, my name is Godai Takeru and this is a story of my life being F*&ked up in ways you'll never imagined.I guess it started like this...

* * *

Godai Takeru is just your average high-school dropout who is struggling with a part-time job to feed himself and his boy has black messy, spiky hair with red eyes and an average physique;meaning he's not too fat or thin, just the perfect size. And right now said boy is holding a cup of coffee while reading a newspaper in his living room He had taken the liberty to sit on the couch. For clothing, he had on a pair of shorts with a muscle shirt. As he skim through the newspaper pages, the phone rang.

Sighing to himself, he lazily picked up the handset of the phone and ask:{Hello?}

{Hello, Takeru.} an elderly male voice replied.

{Hey Oyaji. What you want?} Takeru ask, while trying to stifle a yawn.

{Did a woman in black came by?} Takeru's grandfather ask.{She's a very important government official.}

{No, gramps. Why, did you forgot to pay back the bank again.} Takeru ask in annoyed tone.

{No no, Just want to notify you about the liminal and Coordinator.} Takeru's grandfather said rather quickly before hanging up on the phone. Takeru's was left with his jaw drop open in a rather comically way as he processed his grandfather's sentence.

He shook himself out of shock and dialed in his grandfather's hand phone number. Just as he was about to dial in the last digit number, he heard knocking on his door. Cursing softly about his grandfather, he calmed himself and walk toward the door and opened it.

Lo and behold, what he saw warmed him to his very core. Stood in front of him is a woman who has long black hair that reaches her waist. She was dressed in a typical government attire; which consist of white-dress shirt with a black tie, a black blazer and matching professional skirts, black pantyhose and heels. She even has on a pair of sunglasses to complete the looks.

Takeru couldn't keep his eyes of her, specifically her breast.'Damn, they're huge.'

The woman cough a little to get his attention.''My eyes are up here.''The woman declared with a playful glare.

Takeru immediately snapped back to reality and blushed.''Sorry,didn't mean to be rude.''

The government official fixed her glasses.'Let's get this over with.' She thought to herself.''Hi, my name's Smith and I'm you're Cultural Exchange Coordinator.'' the now named woman, Smith said as she thrust out her hand for a handshake.

Takeru dumbly nod his head and shook her hands."My name's Go-''

''Don't need to tell me your name Godai Takeru. Your grandfather had already filled me in about you." Takeru merely raised his eyebrows in surprised.''Oh really, what did my old man told you then?''

''That you're an ex-delinquent, who is also a shut-in Otaku who was kicked out of high-school because of your temper and perverted nature , and you also has a part-time job as a waiter.'' She said with a straight face. Takeru's left eyebrows twitches in annoyance.''That damn old fool.'' He could imagined the sound of laughter from his grandfather.

Smith couldn't help herself but giggled at the man's reaction.''Anyway, I'm here to drop the liminal here.'' She gave him a thumbs up with a smile,''Don't worry about the paperwork as your old man has dealt it for you.''

''Okay, so... what liminal I'll be taking care from now on?''

Smith fished out her phone and dialed in some number.''Oh, it's a Large Breed Arachne.''

Takeru's eyes widened in fear as realization dawned on him.''You're joking right?'' he ask as beads of sweat start to form near his foreheads. He had heard a lot of rumors about that type of Arachne from the Internet and to say he's scared is an understatement.''O-okay,but I taught Large Breed Arachne are too dangerous to be a part of the interspecies exchange program.''

Smith gave Godai Takeru a cold smile."Actually, your grandfather signed you up for a different program.'' This earned a confused look from Takeru."The program that your grandfather signed you up for is a bit different than most people signed up for.'' Takeru look at her with dumbfounded look and said something very intelligent.''Uh... what?''

Smith sigh a little.'Is he really this dense?'

''Tell me something, Takeru-san,Do you know anything about the Concilium Licentiosus program?'' Smith ask.

Takeru pick his nose a little and shook his head in a 'No' gesture.

Smith sigh in resignation.''The Concilium Licentious is a program specifically created for the Dangerous Extraspecies as they have proven to be far too such, they will be put into the Concilium Licentious; which involve them being put under surveillance for an undetermined amount of time, until they can get a parole, at the very least."

Takeru just look at Smith with a blank look and said,''Okay.''

She then handed him some papers with a smile on her face.''Now, I need you to sign this paper, here and here.''

As Takeru sign the papers,he muttered:''I'm gonna pummel that MADAO when he's back."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Thank you for reading my story and please check out my other again thank you and please leave a comment and no here's the list of monster girls that I'm using_

 **Large Breed Arachne  
Gigantes  
Jiang shi  
Raptor Type Harpy  
**  
And a happy day to all of you fanfic lovers **  
**


End file.
